Shattered Comfort
by animefanx10001
Summary: Sheena saw something that made her run away. she saw something so terrible that now her heart is wounded and now lost the will to fight. collapsing, Someone found her and is now sheltering her. ocxsheena sheenaxlloyd! my 1st fanfic! R&R
1. Running Away

Ch 1

Running Away

" Lloyd, you...I can't believe it..." What Sheena saw before her eyes made her heart shatter into a millions of pieces.

Her legs gave out and she fell onto the unforgivable dirt, unable to process what she had just seen and heard.

" I love you, Colette. I really do. So, will you go out with me?"

" Lloyd, it'd be my honor!" Colette tackled-hugged him and then...kissed him...

Sheena ran away. Somewhere. She didn't know, she didn't care. " Why? Why, Lloyd? Is my heart a toy?"

Tears streamed her face. She had to run. She had to escape and pray this was a horrible nightmare. And she prayed it would soon end.

She then tripped over a tree root and stayed on the ugly, cruel dirt. Why? He showed so much affection towards her and yet...

Sheena closed her eyes, caring less if the world became lifeless beings. Yeah...It sounded pleasent. That meant she would be unable to feel the torture of the pain that now danced around her wounded heart.

That's good. How...tempting and lustful did it sound

Before completely falling alseep, she saw a figure running towards her. Asking her to open her eyes. To wake up.

Sheena woke up due to the strange warmth and smell. " Ugh, what the- where am i?"

" I see you're awake." The same figure walked up to her, except, this time she could see his features.

Athletic body, fair-colored skin, forest colored eyes, and red hair, tagged along with a welcoming smile. " You're obviously in my home and before you ask what my name is, It's Dillon."

He casually wore light blue jeans and a green T-shirt with a white jacket hanging over it.

"..."

" What? No thank you?"

" Thank you."

Dillon frowned at this. " If you really don't mean what you say, there's really no point in saying it."

"..."

" Are you feeling ok? Hungry? Thirsty?"

" No. Just tired."

" I see. Well then, feel free." Dillon smiled kindly.

Sheena eyes shot daggers at those uplifted lips and then closed them.

Well? how was it? yes, yes. I know. if its bad I AM SORRY. But i did my best. Tell me its good. if its not tell me with a review. any critsism? if so plz review! if i get a few readers who like i'll upload faster! ^^


	2. Benevolent Kindness

Ch 2

Benevolent Kindness

This time, when Sheena woke up, it was in the afternoon.

Sitting up from the couch she laid on, Sheena put her hand to her forehead to sooth out her headache.

Sheena took a look at her surroundings. The place's personality was mainly one: warmth.

And she hated it. She despised it, There was a fire in the fireplace and not noticing before, it appeared to be a cozy cottage. And she was in the heart of it.

A few vanilla candles were on a small rectangle table in front of the table in front of her. and in the center was a glass vase with elegant flowers. the scent together was very relaxing.

Everything was organized and lavished. Just like-what was his name? Dillon? Well, it was like Dillon. And she didn't need to know him for years to guess his personality, she could tell from his house.

Thinking for a while, she realized that everything wasn't a dream. It was all...real. Lloyd really did love Colette.

A few minutes later, Dillon entered the room holding a basket of clothes. He noticed she was awake and smiled kindly. "Feeling better?"

"...Yeah."

"If you're still tired you can rest again after you eat. it's not very healthy to not eat for an entire day."

"Ok." Sheena grumbled under her breath and sighed with clear exhaustion. "What's on the menu?"

"You're ok with soup?"

She shrugged. "I'll live."

Dillon set the basket down. " All right. Just wait for a little." And with that he left the room.

Sheena just laid back down on the couch she was just sleeping on recently.

As time passed, she thought of what she had seen and heard yesterday. Oh, wait. How long had she been out?

Well, it didn't matter. But the vision of Lloyd and Colette kept appearing in her head over and over again.

_I love you Colette, I really do. So, will you go out with me?_

again and again this cycle kept repeating in her sore head.

Thinking back, she couldn't believe she had actually liked him. How ridiculous did it now sound.

Sheena kept thinking about this until Dillon crossed her field of vision. "Better to eat when it's hot."

She sighed and murmured "Thanks."

He nodded as she ate. "Hey, this is pretty good. You a chef?"

For once she looked more alive than a drained battery.

Dillon shook his head. "Nope. Tennis."

"You should consider changing careers."

"Really? That's very surprising. I didn't really do much to it. Just spices, noodles, and water."

"And heat." She added. And for what seemed like a millennia, she smiled.

Dillon laughed. "And heat."He repeated.

"Thanks." Sheena said when she was done eating.

"No problem." He took the bowl and spoon from Sheena's hands.

"Sheena."

"Hmm? Sorry?" Dillon turned his head to her direction.

"My name's Sheena." Sheena repeated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sheena."Dillon walked to the sink and started washing the bowl.

"You don't mind me? Staying here I mean." Sheena had her guard up, though she didn't know why.

He looked confused for a second, Then he understood. "No, not at all. It'd be nice to have your company. Stay to heart's content."

"Isn't that going a little overboard?" Sheena frowned.

"Perhaps." He had some amusement in his voice.

Sheena's smile suddenly faltered. "..."

"Get some rest. Don't push yourself. Pleasant dreams." Dillon got the hint and gave her some space.

"Thanks. You too."

before she closed her eyes, that same benevolent smile flickered on his lips.

Her last thought was of Lloyd. Thinking how much she despised him for shattering her. Both heart and pride.

How was it? good or bad? if it's good leave a review. if it's bad or if you have any criticism leave a review.

Needles of rain: did I do better? hopefully I did. just tell me again what I did wrong. thank you for reading I'm very grateful for you reading. I'm trying to the hang of fan fiction.

Of course thank you to all for reading! PLZ R&R


End file.
